Pokuta brata Roberta
by AdeneyDaughter
Summary: Przeor Robert ma problem. Czarna owca klasztoru św. Piotra i Pawła wróciła. A opat Radulfus przyjął ją z powrotem...


POKUTA BRATA ROBERTA  
Kapituła w opactwie świętego Piotra i Pawła przebiegała wyjątkowo burzliwie. Powrót brata Cadfaela, którego już nie spodziewano się zobaczyć napełnił wszystkie serca – jeśli nie liczyć przeora Roberta – radością, jednocześnie jednak we wszystkich wzbudził nieprzystojną mnichom ciekawość. Wiedziano, że brat herborysta wyruszył wraz z Hugonem Beringarem na zjazd do Coventry, ponieważ jednak często towarzyszył szeryfowi w dłuższych i krótszych wyjazdach, nikt nie widział w tym nic niezwykłego. Aż do chwili, kiedy po nieudanej konferencji pokojowej Beringar powrócił sam, przygnębiony i smutny, i odbył długą rozmowę z opatem. Następnego dnia Radulfus polecił modlić się za brata Cadfaela – i od tej pory przez długie tygodnie nikt o nim nie słyszał. Powoli zapominano o klasztornym zielarzu, tylko zastępujący go brat Winfryd wzdychał i zostawał na modlitwie po każdym oficjum. Aż wreszcie dzisiejszej nocy brat Cadfael zjawił się na jutrzni. Nie zajął jednak swego zwykłego miejsca, tylko ostatnie, jakie mógł zająć mnich po ślubach wieczystych, zaraz za nowicjuszami. Znający Regułę na pamięć mnisi zrozumieli – został ponownie przyjęty po opuszczeniu klasztoru. Jego oddalenie było więc samowolne, bez pozwolenia i błogosławieństwa opata. Przez zakonną trzódkę przebiegł dreszcz zgrozy... i ciekawości. Radulfus spodziewając się tego polecił Cadfaelowi natychmiast po jutrzni udać się do infirmerii i położyć do łóżka, co w każdym razie mogło mu się przydać, był bowiem nieludzko zmęczony.  
Na kapitule sprawa brata Cadfaela zajmowała wszystkie umysły – żaden z braci jednak nie odważył się zapytać o niego jako pierwszy. Wreszcie, po omówieniu wszystkich innych spraw, opat Radulfus ulitował się.  
-Drodzy bracia, nad sprawą brata Cadfaela pochylimy się z troską, kiedy Pan zechce nam go wrócić zdrowego. Na razie powstrzymajmy się od komentarzy i osądów. Znam przyczynię odejścia naszego brata, ponieważ jednak od milczenia w tej sprawie może w dalszym ciągu wiele zależeć, pozwólcie, że je zachowam. Mogę wam tylko powiedzieć, że po konferencji w Coventry brat Cadfael oddalił się, aby ratować czyjeś życie, wolność, honor i dobrą sławę.  
\- Są to wartości, których brat Cadfael odrzekł się głośno i przy świadkach, wstępując do tego klasztoru – surowy głos przeora Roberta był wręcz napęczniały potępieniem. - Których odrzekł się każdy z nas.  
\- Ale nie ci, których poszedł ratować nasz brat. Dlatego ponownie proszę o powstrzymanie się od komentarzy i osądów... bracie przeorze. Zgodnie z Regułą przyjąłem naszego brata z powrotem do klasztoru wyznaczając mu ostatnie miejsce jak nowo przyjętemu. W odpowiednim czasie, kiedy uznam, że czas jego pokuty się dopełnił, zezwolę mu wrócić na dawne, albowiem miłosierdzie winno zawsze iść o krok przed sprawiedliwością.  
\- Czas jego pokuty? - nie wytrzymał Robert. - Chyba nie zamierzasz, ojcze, poprzestać na wyznaczeniu temu włóczędze ostatniego miejsca? Nieposłuszeństwo leczy się postem, dyscypliną...  
\- I milczeniem, bracie przeorze, kiedy już dwa razy kazałem ci porzucić ten temat – przerwał mu stanowczo Radulfus. - Albowiem decyzja w tej sprawie należy do mnie, do ciebie zaś abyś ją przyjął i wykonał bez szemrania.  
\- Tak jest, ojcze – fioletowy ze złości przeor zaciął usta. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że ten walijski przybłęda, włóczęga co i raz łamiący Regułę pozostanie bez kary, co boleśnie raniło zarówno poczucie sprawiedliwości przeora, jak i całkowicie prawie niweczyło jego nadzieje na pozbycie się tej czarnej owcy.  
Kapitularz z wolna opustoszał. Przeor Robert, nauczony doświadczeniem, pozostał, wiedząc, że jeszcze coś od opata usłyszy. I nie pomylił się.  
\- A teraz, bracie – Radulfus zmierzył go spojrzeniem i przeor wiedział, że to nie przelewki – pójdziesz do brata Cadfaela do infirmerii, pozdrowisz go Bożym imieniem i powiesz mu, jak bardzo wszyscy cieszą się z jego powrotu. Pocieszysz go w chorobie i zachęcisz do wytrwania, mówiąc, że czas jego pokuty rychło się skończy, a radość z powrotu do swego powołania pozostanie. Nie wątpię zresztą, że sam znajdziesz odpowiednio miłosierne i braterskie słowa.  
Przeor skłonił się i odszedł. Zanim jednak udał się do infirmerii, przez dłuższą chwilę modlił się przed głównym ołtarzem i najwyraźniej został wysłuchany, albo rozmowa z Bogiem ukoiła jego wzburzone nerwy, bo kiedy wchodził do izby chorych, na jego wargach błąkał się lekki choć mocno kwaśny uśmieszek.  
\- Niech będzie pochwalony Pan nasz, Jezus Chrystus – powiedział z namaszczeniem. Odpowiedziały mu cztery słabe głosy i jeden silny. Brat Cadfael leżał w pościeli, ubrany w grubą, szarą koszulę z miękkiego płótna. Jego przydługie włosy i zarośnięta tonsura zostały już doprowadzone do porządku ręką brata Aleksego, był też umyty i ogolony. Nie wyglądał na chorego, tylko na zmęczonego, widać było jednak, że niedawno się obudził, a kilka godzin snu przyniosło mu znaczną poprawę.  
\- Jak się czujesz, bracie? - zapytał przeor siadając na stołku obok łóżka. - Nie chcę cię męczyć długą rozmową.  
\- Doskonale, ojcze przeorze – odparł z prostotą Cadfael. - Właściwie mógłbym już wstać i wrócić do swoich obowiązków, ale dopóki ojciec opat nie pozwoli, mam tu pozostać.  
\- To ci na pewno nie zaszkodzi – przeor pokiwał patrycjuszowską głową. - Pomoże i twojemu zdrowiu, i posłuszeństwu – chciał dodać coś jeszcze, ale pomny na zalecenie opata ugryzł się w język.  
\- Przy czym o ile zdrowiu nic nie można zarzucić, o tyle posłuszeństwu niestety, i owszem – przyznał pokutnik. - Tym bardziej teraz muszę go dochować.  
„Jakoś się o to nie troszczyłeś, porzucając klasztor" - pomyślał zgryźliwie przeor. - Przyszedłem, bracie, aby ci powiedzieć, jak bardzo wszyscy cieszymy się z twojego powrotu. I dobrze nam cię widzieć całym, a niebawem i zdrowym.  
\- A ja jak się cieszę – w twarzy Cadfaela była jakaś prosta, prawie dziecinna radość, jaką przeor często widywał u brata Rualda czy Rhuna – absolutna ufność i głębokie przekonanie, że sprawy układają się najlepiej jak to tylko jest możliwe. - Teraz, ojcze, będę już ze spokojem czekał swego końca.  
\- Wszystko w ręku Boga – przeor Robert, choć w dalszym ciągu nie znosił Cadfaela jak zarazy, był zbyt inteligentny, by nie poruszył go ten obraz człowieka niemłodego i doświadczonego życiem, którego łaska Boża dotknęła w tak niezwykły sposób, do mądrości i dojrzałości dodając spokój i radość. - Na pewno wkrótce wyzdrowiejesz i wrócisz do swoich zajęć.  
\- Właściwie nie czuję się chory – Cadfael znów się uśmiechnął. - Tylko trochę zmęczony. Ale to już przechodzi. Ostatnie pięć dni spędziłem na koniu, a nie jestem już taki młody.

\- Aż pięć dni? - zainteresował się uprzejmie przeor, a w myśli odliczył: pozdrowienie. Bożym imieniem, radość z powrotu, pociecha w chorobie. Zostaje jeszcze zachęta do wytrwania, rychły koniec pokuty i radość z powrotu do powołania. Pół na pół. Trzy rzeczy i będzie można skończyć tę nonsensowną rozmowę, która – rzecz dziwna – zdawała się sprawiać bratu Cadfaelowi tyle przyjemności.  
\- Byłbym prędzej, ale z Cirencester jest jednak kawałek drogi, a nie miałem konia na zmianę, Mój koń należał do Hugona Beringara i chciałem mu go oddać... Zresztą już go pewnie odzyskał.  
\- Zapewne – jeśli brat Robert Pennant nie znosił kogoś bardziej niż Cadfaela, to tym kimś był właśnie Hugo Beringar. W ciągu ostatnich siedmiu lat szeryf i przeor mieli ze sobą kilka niemiłych spięć, z których zakonnik, wstyd powiedzieć, nie wychodził zwycięsko. Uważał go ponadto za współwinowajcę większości Cadfaelowych wykroczeń i doprawdy dziwił się opatowi, który z młodym szeryfem nie tylko żył w zgodzie, co było w każdym razie rozsądne, ale też najwyraźniej go lubił. - Więc byłeś, bracie, w klasztorze augustianów? - zapytał uprzejmie, zastanawiając się, jak wpleść w rozmowę zachętę do wytrwania i nadzieję na rychły koniec pokuty.  
\- Byłem. Chciałem się upewnić, że Filip FitzRobert żyje, był w końcu moim pacjentem. Nie wiedziałem, czy przeżył drogę z La Musarderie – wyjaśnił z prostotą Cadfael.  
\- Syn earla Gloucesteru był twoim pacjentem? - przeor spojrzał na niego, jakby się obawiał, że będący w niezłym stanie chory dostał nagłej gorączki.  
\- Cesarzowa obległa zamek La Musarderie, gdzie przypadkiem byłem i ja. Więc kiedy Filip FitzRobert został ranny, naturalną koleją rzeczy przyszedłem mu z pomocą – wyjaśnił Cadfael. - A kiedy po kapitulacji nadarzyła się sposobność wyprawienia go z zamku, wziąłem w tym udział. Cesarzowa obiecała mu śmierć.  
\- Ach, więc to tak! - wyrwało się Robertowi. Pochodząc z dobrej, choć niewybitnej szlachty, był całe życie wielkim snobem, i wszystko, co dotyczyło ludzi wysokiego rodu obchodziło go żywo. Obecnie Cadfael jako ktoś, kto przynajmniej brał udział w ratowaniu życia synowi earla Gloucesteru wydawał mu się niemal sympatyczny. Nie wątpił też, że Filip sporo zawdzięczał Cadfaelowym lekarstwom i zręczności jego rąk. - Już rozumiem, co opat miał na myśli, kiedy mówił, że ratowałeś czyjeś życie i honor.  
\- Ojciec opat był dla mnie bardzo łaskawy – przyznał brat Cadfael. - Uznał za szlachetne pobudki mojego nieposłuszeństwa, dla którego nie ma przecież żadnego usprawiedliwienia.  
\- Wyrzekliśmy się świata, bracie – przeor zdawał sobie sprawę, że oto przeczy temu, co przed półgodziną powiedział w obecności opata. - Ale czasem świat przychodzi do nas błagać o pomoc, jak ten biedny włóczęga oskarżony o napaść na złotnika.  
\- Liliwin – Cadfael uśmiechnął się. - Pamiętam go. Ale mnie nikt nie prosił. Sam poszedłem do Filipa FitzRoberta, żeby ofiarować mu to, co i tak nie było moje, za wolność człowieka, który wcale tego ode mnie nie chciał. A jednak z łaski Boga wszystko skończyło się dobrze: Filip będzie zdrów, Oliver de Bretagne jest wolny, a ja jestem tu.  
\- Oliver de Bretagne? - przeorowi nie można było odmówić znakomitej pamięci. - Ten poseł cesarzowej, który kiedyś u nas był?  
\- Ten sam – odparł krótko Cadfael.  
\- Wiem, że był krzyżowcem, tak jak ty – Robert zapomniał o wytrwaniu w pokucie i powrocie do powołania, za rycerskimi historiami zaś wręcz przepadał. - A oprócz tego wyglądał na dzielnego rycerza.  
\- Bo nim jest. A oprócz tego to mój syn.  
Opowieść popłynęła wartko, była w niej i Mariam z Antiochii, i spotkanie u wrót klasztoru w Bromfield, i bitwa o zbójecką warownię. Była nocna walka z trzema opryszkami w głębi lasu i tajemnica, którą poznał tylko Hugo Beringar. Była wreszcie lista zaginionych, którą przysłał Robert Garbaty i samowolna wyprawa, która szczęśliwie zakończyła się tutaj, w opactwie świętych Piotra i Pawła w Shrewsbury.  
Przeor Robert słuchał pochylony, z głową wciśniętą w ramiona. Nie przerywał pytaniami, nie potakiwał, ledwie znać było, że słyszy. Cadfael starał się mówić zwięźle, ale do opowiedzenia było dużo. Mówił z pełną świadomością, że oto powierza swoją największą tajemnicę człowiekowi, który na pewno nie zrobi z niej dobrego użytku, ale zupełnie się tym nie martwił. Mówił ufnie i spokojnie, jakby zwierzał się najlepszemu przyjacielowi. Kiedy doszedł do spotkania w lochu zamku La Musarderie, przerwał nagle, zaskoczony.  
Przeor Robert płakał.  
Chude, kanciaste ramiona sterczące nawet przez grube płótno habitu drgały wstrząsane łkaniem, po wąskiej, rasowej twarzy spływały łzy.  
Cadfael zerwał się z łóżka, usiadł i objął go ramieniem. Przez chwilę siedzieli tak, obaj jednakowo bezradni. Wreszcie zielarz odezwał się:

\- Jeśli płaczesz nad moimi grzechami, to nie warto. Pan nasz z wielkiego zła wyprowadził jeszcze większe dobro. Mnie przebaczono, teraz będę pokutował i zniosę wszystko z radością, każdą karę, każde potępienie.  
\- Potępienie? - Robert otarł twarz rękawem habitu. - Bracie, o czym ty mówisz? Jesteś błogosławiony. Pan zmiłował się nad tobą - wyswobodził się spod ramienia Cadfaela i sam go uściskał. - I nad twoim synem. Grzech dawno przebaczony, błogosławiona wina... Boża ręka jest nad wami, ścięte drzewo zakwitło...  
\- Tak właśnie jest – Cadfael pomyślał, że spośród cudów, jakie wydarzyły się ostatnio, łzy brata Roberta były bodaj czy nie największym. - Teraz wiesz, ojcze przeorze, dlaczego jestem taki szczęśliwy.  
\- Wiem – Robert Pennant skinął głową. - Wracaj do łóżka, bracie. Połóż się i teraz ty posłuchaj, bo nie chciałbym cię zostawiać w przekonaniu, że straciłem rozum.  
\- Nie pomyślałem tego – Cadfael posłusznie wlazł do łóżka i przykrył się kołdrą.  
\- Jak większość mnichów jestem młodszym synem swoich rodziców – zaczął Robert, znów doskonale opanowany, gładki i chłodny jak oszlifowany kamień. - Dziedzictwo Pennantów miał wziąć mój starszy brat Gilbert, mnie przeznaczono do zakonu. Nie buntowałem się, przyjąłem spokojnie taką kolej rzeczy, zresztą większość z nas otrzymuje powołanie już w zakonie. Tak i mnie się zdarzyło i od tej pory nigdy – zapamiętaj to sobie, bracie Cadfaelu, nigdy – nie miałem wątpliwości co do słuszności drogi, na którą mnie skierowano. Niestety, dwa lata po tym, jak złożyłem śluby, Gilbert zmarł nie pozostawiając spadkobiercy. Dziedzictwo Pennantów przepadło. Wdowa po moim bracie wstąpiła do benedyktynek w Polesworth, majątek wzięło opactwo, jestem ostatnim z rodziny. Nie będzie nas, Cadfaelu. Cała rodzina wymarła w jedno pokolenie. Dlatego tak mnie wzruszyło twoje błogosławieństwo. Jesteś szczęśliwy, o wiele szczęśliwszy ode mnie. I rad jestem, że poznałem twego syna.  
\- Ja też - Cadfael pokiwał głową. Od dawna czuł, że za kostyczną, zimną perfekcją przeora Roberta kryje się jakieś nieszczęście, teraz już wiedział, jakie. - Kiedy się rozstawaliśmy w Gloucester, prosiłem, żeby Oliver dał mi znać, kiedy urodzi się mój wnuk. To już niedługo.  
\- Powiesz mi? - zapytał prawie nieśmiało przeor. - Będę się za niego modlił.  
\- Powiem.  
W ciszy, jaka zapadła pomiędzy nimi, rozległ się nagle głos dzwonu, wzywającego na sekstę. Przeor podniósł się.  
\- Zostań z Bogiem – schylając się uścisnął ramię Cadfaela i ruszył do drzwi infirmerii. W połowie drogi zatrzymał się, jakby coś sobie przypomniał.  
-Wytrwaj, bracie, bo czas twojej pokuty szybko się skończy – powiedział, z tym samym krzywym uśmieszkiem, z jakim przyszedł, tym razem jednak śmiały się także jego oczy. - I pozostanie ci... co to miało ci pozostać? A, radość z powrotu do twego powołania.  
\- Amen – zakończył solennie brat Cadfael.  
Koniec.


End file.
